Anormal Normalidad
by Kisara Jackson
Summary: Las Chicas Superpoderosas Zeta pierden sus poderes tras la derrota de Él, ¿qué pasará?
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z es de su autor.**

**Es un WI? en el que las Chicas Superpoderosas Z no conservan sus poderes pero los demás villanos sí.**

* * *

**Anormal Normalidad.**

* * *

Todo había acabado con la derrota de Él.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para todos, excepto para tres chicas: Miyako, Kaoru y Momoko, ella habían vuelto a ser chicas normales —como antes que las golpeara el Rayo Zeta Blanco—, les costó re adaptarse a su vida cotidiana.

No más peleas, transformaciones, volar por Tokio... ¡no más!

Era doloroso ver cómo los villanos atacaban la ciudad y ellas, como buenas ciudadanas, se iban a refugiar lejos del caos.

El profesor Utonio y Ken —con ayuda de sus experimentos— lograron crear trajes de poder para ellos ¡combatían el crimen!

Ellas extrañaban su rol como heroínas pero ¿cómo iban a saber que sus poderes desaparecerían para siempre? Sí intuían que eso pasaría pero ¡era tan injusto!

No eran las únicas que se sentían de esa manera, personas que antes no las toleraban ahora ansiaban su regreso.

Los villanos querían volver a pelear una vez más... ¡sólo porque presentían que ellas lo habían desplazado totalmente!

Todos pensaban así pero nadie más que Ken y Utonio sabían la verdad: las Chicas Superpoderosas se fueron para no volver y nada más se podía hacer.

Ellas lo extrañaban.

La ciudad de Tokio querían su regreso —independiente para qué fuera—.

En definitiva esa era una anormal normalidad.

Pero ¿qué había por hacer?

Nada más que re acostumbrarse a su vida.

O re hacerla en todo caso.

* * *

**Nota **¿Qué les pareció? Na' más se aceptan comentarios respetuosos, que sean críticas constructivas respetuosas y que no insulten ni de la manera más remota posible... es decir, todo con _**respeto**_ (síp, con esas tres porque es importante el respeto). Insisto, sin comentarios ofensivos porque ni serán bienvenidos ni me tomaré la molestia de leerlos. Puedo re subirlo de todas formas, no tengo na' que perder.

_**Sin comentarios ofensivos... todo con el absoluto respeto**_.

Bien, adiós.


	2. Inventiva retroactiva

**The Powerpuff Girls Zeta le pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

**Agradezco a **Roxy-chan94 **por sus ideas para este cap xDDD ¡te lo agradezco a ti y a todos los que comentaron ;D! He aquí el cap en cuestión... Go the read!**

* * *

**Anormal Normalidad.**

**Cap 1. Inventiva retroactiva.**

En la secundaria...

Un nuevo día comenzó en la ciudad, ahora, tranquila y pacífica. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban pensando sobre la vida que habían llevado antes y después; antes de sus superpoderes y después de obtenerlos.

Miyako suspiró deprimida, Kaoru bufó irritada y Momoko procedió a ver a través de la ventana.

_Como quisiera, _pensaron las tres.

En ese instante entró una chica orgullosa y que también era villana, aunque no estuviera enterada.

—¡Mandy, Brandy —llamó Himeko Shirogame, o The Princess—, miren lo que encontré! —y les enseñó a sus 'amigas' una especie de bolso llamativo, con adornos floridos en él.

Totalmente ñoño para Matsubara.

—¿Tu lo hiciste, Himeko? —preguntó Brandy, fingió que le interesaba ese 'hermoso' bolso.

—No, lo compré.

Momoko miró ese objeto y lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el que había robado hace menos de dos días. Inhaló y exhaló deprimida; si tan sólo tuviera sus superpoderes.

* * *

En la guarida de Mojo Jojo...

—Ahora que las superapestosas no están... ¡atacaré la ciudad y la destruiré completamente! —dictó un Mojo muy contento e inmediatamente un "clic" resonó en su cabeza de supergenio—. Siempre y cuando ese héroe de pacotilla no se interponga —recordó las veces que el profesor Utonio llegó y desbarató sus planes de conquista universal. ¡Qué coraje para el changito favorito de todos! Gruñó y subió a unos de sus Mojo-Bots.

Y así Mojo procedió a atacar Nueva Saltadilla.

* * *

En la escuela a donde van Matsubara, Gotokuji y Akatsutsumi...

No hacía falta que éstas vieran el enorme lío que estaba armando Jojo, no era como si pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

En el laboratorio del profesor...

Utonio experimentaba con unos químicos, él planeaba crear una suntancia que regresara a la normalidad a todos los villanos; de esa manera ya no representaría un problema para la ciudad y todo volvería a ser todo como antes pero, cuando el alcalde les dijo que había actividad del Rayo Zeta Negro, tuvo que dejar sus experimentos de lado y ponerse su traje de combate —el que creó cuando las chicas viajaban en el tiempo-espacio—. Ken, quien acababa de entrar con Poochie —quien volvió a ser un cachorro digital ordinario— sólo tuvo que ver el frasco a medio llenar y el medio desordén para saber lo que ocurría.

—Me pregunto si les servira —susurró el niño mientras dejaba a Poochie encima de la mesa, él se fue a prepararse un bocadillo.

Como si quisiera hacer un dejá vù, el cachorrito —cuando Ken regresó con una bandeja llena de dango's— tomó uno e hizo el ademán de querer comerlo pero cometió un pequeño error y terminó cayendo el dango a la pócima —sin que Ken se percatara en cuál fue—.

—¡Poochie, eres un perro _normal_! —recalcó un efusivo Ken al ver el desastre menor que provocó.

—¡Wof, wof! —dijo el aludido moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

_Me gustaría que pudieras volver a hablar _pensó Ken, decaído.

—_¡Ken!_ —llamó Utonio a través del comunicador que poseía su traje— _¡KEN!_

—Lo siento profesor —se disculpó el antes mencionado.

—_Necesito que le dispares a Mojo con la sustancia que tiene el frasco de la izquierda... ¡no preguntes porqué sólo hazlo! ¡Y RÁPIDO!_

—_¡De acuerdo pero no grite! _—exclamó el niño.

Después que disparara el rayo algo pasó, algo que no pensó que sucedería.


End file.
